Losing strength
by Daseki no Kama
Summary: Robin is sick, the crew is worried especially a certain person. RATING CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own One Piece it belongs to Oda**

**A/N it's my first fanfic in english i will be glad to read your reviews to improve myself:-)**

**FIRST CHAPTER EDITED thanks to my awesome beta xXCrimsonBlueXx who is dealing with all my grammar issues :-)**

_ Nico Robin sat alone inside the crow nest on the Thousand Sunny. It was her night on watch and if anyone saw her, she seemed to be quietly reading, glancing at the window from time to time._

But upon closer look, a blush was creeping up her cheeks, and a few drops of sweat were beading on her forehead.

A step closer in her direction would reveal that her eyes, looking down at the book, were glazed over.

On top of that, when she tried to shift her position to stay awake, a soft whimper escaped her lips.

Something was definitely wrong.

But let's go back a couple hours

_..._

"Morning Robin" Nami cheerfully exclaimed, stretching on her bed.

With no response from her nakama, she glanced aside, to reveal the raven-haired archeologist was still sound asleep.

_How curious, _thought the redhead, getting up and nearing her friend, _she's always the first to wake up. _She poked Robin gently.

Robin startled at the touch, opening her eyes. For a few seconds, she seemed lost, her usual blank face twisted in discomfort. But almost instantly, her mask was back in place. Nami shook her head, unsure she'd seen something in the first place.

"Good morning, Nami-chan" said the older woman calmly, slipping off the bed and walking toward her chest to pick through some clothes.

"Are you well, Robin?" the navigator asked, slipping her legs into a mini skirt.

"Of course, Nami-chan," answered the archeologist calmly, "If you excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Okay… I'll see you in the kitchen then." Nami smiled, opening the door and heading up to the deck.

Once the door closed behind her friend, Robin slumped down on her bed, letting her head drop into her hands.

Actually, she didn't feel well at all. **  
**

Since a couple of days, she'd been suffering from slight headaches and nausea. Until today, she'd managed not to draw the attention of her nakama to her, but it looked like that wouldn't work anymore.

She got up to go to the bathroom, but was rocked by dizziness and thumped back down onto the bed, forcing down the nausea. She was panting heavily, holding down the aching that threatened to overwhelm her, her forehead shining with a thin sheet of perspiration. But despite her self-control, she found herself running to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach.

When the discomfort eventually began to dissipate, she made her way to the mirror with shaky legs. She started upon seeing her face; large, dark rings around her eyes, white-greenish skin, bangs stuck to her forehead. She wasn't the most radiant picture of wellness.

She splashed some water, the shock regaining her senses, and after getting dressed and lightly made up, to hide evidence of her unease, she forced herself to walk steadily toward the exit.

…

_Back in the present_

She'd spent the day on a deckchair sunbathing with Nami, avoiding the concerned look of her friend and evading questions about her well-being.

But now she was in the crow nest, fighting another wave of nausea. Her vision was blurry, and she kept reading the same sentence over and over, unable to focus on the meaning of the words.

Suddenly, she heard a pair of footsteps on the deck and someone climbing up the ladder. With considerable effort of will, she reigned in her dizziness, and closing her book she got up to meet the swordsman who'd come up for the second watch, hoping the light provided by the single candle wouldn't divulge her weakness.

"Oi, Robin" Zoro muttered, making his way towards the window and sitting down. He clutched his three swords, closing his eyes. "It's my turn, you can go back to bed or whatever," he added, knowing pertinently that the archeologist was often up late at night.

"Arigatou, Zoro" Robin whispered, praying that her voice didn't waver, as she neared the exit.

Zoro opened one eye, perhaps hearing something off in the tone of his nakama, and he tried to pierce the darkness to have a better view of the archeologist face.

"Tch"…_That onna_…"Robin..."

Robin, not willing to raise the suspicion of the green haired swordsman, and feeling the last crumb of her self-control evaporate, walked quickly toward the exit and began to climb down the ladder.

"_Shit_" thought Zoro, rising to catch up with the raven-haired woman.

Meanwhile, Robin's nausea returned forcefully and she felt drops of sweat rolling down her face. Her vision darkened and she bit her lip to force herself to continue the descent.

_One more step… one more step… one more step…._

She raised her head and saw Zoro in the doorway, a look of concern plastered on his face. She saw his lips begin to form her name, but at a terrible pain pierced her brain and without thinking she grabbed her head between her hands, letting out a moan of pain.

She never felt the sensation of falling, nor did she feel the pain of impact, when she was suddenly overwhelmed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everybody for reading and reviewing, I was so glad I did a discreet little dance at work :-).**

**I hope you will like the following...**

**I still don't own OP**

**A lot of thanks to my wonderful beta xXcrimsonbluexX :-)**

Zoro had a problem.

His whole life had been focused around one goal: becoming the greatest swordsman in the world, and, now, doing everything possible to help his nakama to carry out their own dreams. His days were occupied by training, eating, fighting with the ero-cook and sleeping. With some booze to help.

A rather simple life exempt of complications. In his mind anyway.

They'd left the previous island two weeks ago after a couple days, just enough time for the log pose to recharge. It's was a beautiful inhabited island, with a big sandy beach, and an opulent forest on the main part. **  
**

Nami had instructed Zoro and Sanji to go-grab-some-wood-to-make-a-fire-you-bunch-of-idiots-instead-of-fighting-oh-and-don't-forget-water, while Luffy was making sandcastles with Usopp. Franky and Brook were fishing, and Robin and Chopper went to do some exploration: the furry little doctor wanted to refill his medicinal herbs 'supply and the raven haired archeologist intended to locate some creepy stones covered with weird scrambles. Zoro would've liked to go with both of them because so he could take a nap or two. But when the Witch glares at you that way, you just say, "yes ma'am," and obey.

Since then, life had been fairly quiet on the Sunny. Until a couple of days ago. When Robin started acting weird.

At first Zoro didn't notice anything. In fact the woman was pretty skilled to reflect nothing of her feelings. But Zoro had one big clue. The Fake Smile was back. It has been years since Robin's Fake Smile had disappeared, and its return just didn't bode well. So Zoro decided to keep an eye on his female nakama. Just in case…

Soon he noticed the soft tremor in her hands when she grabbed a book. Then, the slight wince whenever the light was too bright. And she was always either overdressed or not quite clothed enough for the weather.

So the swordsman started to worry.

Because despite what his nakama thought he was not made of stone. Because for some time, his routine was being disrupted by visions of a tall figure, with silky black hair. Because all his thoughts were focused on a slim waist and a firm bosom. Because when she was smiling at him his insides churned and an intense desire possessed his body. Because, because…

And so Zoro had a problem.

He was well aware of the impossibility to talk to her about her condition. Robin, being the woman she was, would have smiled enigmatically, and would have teased him with a smart comment. That's why the swordsman was torn between his heart and his mind.

That night, up the ladder accessing the crow nest, knowing his nakama well, was expecting a calm, cold, composed Robin. Not wanting to cross any boundaries, he decided to play casual.

"Oi, Robin… it's my turn, you can go to bed or whatever." _Yes, keep cool, don't harass her, don't look at her._

The archeologist was already up, making her way to the doorway.

"Arigatou, Zoro"

That tone of voice, so different from the usual one… so frail, with an edge on it. He could not bear more. That onna… she was obviously not well…The young man stood up, wanting to look at her face, wanting to help, but Robin fled away. He followed but she was already halfway down the ladder. Zoro noted her hands shaking, grabbing the bars, when she raised her head. He peered into her eyes and saw the mask of the archeologist shatter. He opened his mouth to call her… _Robin… _but a painful grimace appeared on her face. Time seemed to stop. Like in a mist, he saw her hands go up, to somehow block the excruciating pain she seemed to be feeling.

And then Robin began to fell.

Zoro jumped down after her, but it was obvious that he was too late.

The body of the raven-haired woman bounced, hitting the ground. In a moment, Zoro was next to her. He tried to catch a glimpse of her face, but she curled up, hanging her head and moaning in pain. Her eyes were shut closed and Zoro felt her body shake violently. Robin's face was flushed and covered by a sheet of perspiration. The woman was burning up.

A terrible sensation of dread pierced Zoro insides. He stood up, picking up the body of his nakama bridal style and rushed to the infirmary as quickly as he could.

…...

After spending the evening concocting medicines for the crew, Chopper had gone to bed. The blue-nosed reindeer was currently reading one of his many books to improve his medicinal knowledge. He knew that the health of the crew depended on him.

The doctor nearly fell of his bed when he heard a loud bang and someone screaming his name.

"OPEN THE DOOR! CHOPPER, PLEASE HURRY UP!"

It was the voice of Zoro. It carried a sentiment of emergency so strong that the little zoan user did not try to think further, and transforming into heavy point he turned the doorknob only to be granted the vision of a disheveled swordsman, supporting _Robin_ who looked like she was on the verge of collapsing.

"Oh god, what happened?", asked Chopper frantically. "No! Don't answer now, put her on the bunk".

Zoro obeyed, but as soon as her back hit the bed, Robin started to choke. Chopper had just enough time to roll her on her side before she threw up. The archeologist was thrashing and the reindeer was having trouble containing her.

"Zoro, hold her please, I need to check her temperature" Chopper ordered, grabbing a thermometer and placing it inside Robin's ear.

"104°! It's too high," exclaimed the doctor, now taking the blood pressure of the woman.

"110/60… " _Kuso… it's not good…she need to be rehydrated… I have to put the fever down…"_

Robin was becoming limp and panting heavily, her eyes were barely open, a grimace of pain plastered on her face.

"Robin, can you hear me?" Chopper asked, adopting a soothing tone. Not given any answer aside from soft whimpers, he raised his head to stare at Zoro, who looked deadly worried.

"I will give her a perfusion in order to decrease her pain and temperature,", sighed the reindeer, "I will also need a blood sample…"

Now that the tension had fallen, Chopper, back into brain point, sounded on the verge of tears. Hearing this, Zoro gently patted his head.

"You will fix her Ototo-chan," he said in a tone he hoped seemed confident, "It'll be all right"

While Chopper was trying to hold back his sobs, clutching desperately the leg of Zoro pants, the swordsman was thinking he would have liked someone to ease the strain on his own heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is the third chapter, I hope there are fewer errors of grammar (but the path towards the perfection is difficult *voice of a wise woman*)**

**Thank you I really appreciate the reviews btw **

**I don't own OP**

**...**

Robin was floating.

She was in a strange place surrounded by darkness. Shadows were creeping around her. She was feeling so weak, as if she was sinking into the ocean. She saw a brief flash on her right but when she turned her head to peer into the obscurity, there was nothing. Another flash, this time on her left. Her eyes widened piercing the night. Still nothing. The archeologist began worrying, a feeling of insecurity slowly made its way inside her stomach. There was some kind of noise not so far away. Like a _cackle. _The sound was coming closer and she picked up some words.

_Worthless…. Worthless… Weak… Weak… Alone…Alone… Nobody loves you…_

"No…" she moaned

Images of her beloved Ohara started to appear in front of her. Then fire, explosions, screams. And again and again the same litany.

_No love…nobody…_

"It's not true…I have my crew, they love me, and I love them"

Pain was throbbing inside her head. She was feeling dizzy. Dark spots were invading her vision.

The voices were very close now. She was recognizing them, the demons from her former life. When trust was a luxury she could not afford. They were trying to make her fall, taking advantage of her weakness.

Suddenly someone –_something- _grabbed her leg. She tried to break free, but it (because it was a _it) _was too strong. Claws broke through the delicate skin of her ankle. She felt some kind of fangs gnawing at her belly. Droplets of blood ran along her limbs. The monsters were everywhere, her whole world started darkening and all of a sudden she was very aware of her fate.

She was alone.

She was going to die.

Terror seized her, clamping her heart. She kicked out, but she was too weak, her body felt too heavy and the creatures were too strong. Her arms were torn by bites; she ached from every part of her being. She was losing too much blood. Her vision was spinning, spinning, spinning and she was finally screaming, abandoning herself to the blazing fire of her pain.

…...

Zoro was dozing on a chair inside the infirmary. He watched Robin.

Two days ago, thanks to the IV, the fever broke. Robin woke up, but she still felt dizzy. She spent a lot of time sleeping therefore Chopper has forbidden her to leave the infirmary.

The little doctor was glad to see her health improve but it's still nagged him to have not yet found the cause of her illness.

He was however surprised to see that the first mate spent as much time alongside Robin.

As for him, Zoro was not sure what to do. He felt it was his duty to protect the archeologist since he was the one who had brought her in the infirmary in the first place. And since Robin wasn't very talkative due to the fact she was dozing all day long, it suited him very well because he really didn't know what to say.

Stretching himself on the chair, he closed his eyes, thinking back to the events that had occurred two days before.

_Two days ago_

_While Chopper was trying to hold back his sobs, clutching desperately the leg of Zoro pants, the swordsman was thinking he would have liked someone to ease the strain on his own heart._

_Suddenly they heard a ruckus coming from the sleeping quarters. They were loud bangs and various noises reminiscent of a herd of panicked elephants. The rest of the crew, probably awakened by his prior shouts, landed on the deck._

_The swordsman decided to exit the medical bay to prevent any damage. _

_-"YAAAAAAAH" that was Luffy "OI ZORO" he shouted, taking notice of the young man, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"_

_-"Are we under attack?" asked a very panicked Usopp, trying by all means to hide behind the captain "do-do-do not fear, the gr-gr-great capt-captain Usopp is here"_

_The ero-cook was calmly stretching his legs._

_-"Oi Marimo, I don't see any ships, what's the matter here?"_

_-"YEAAAAH Zoro-bro it's not SUPAAA at all"_

_-"Yohohoho! All of this is really painful to my ears…Ah, even tough, I have no ears! SKULL JOKE! Yohohoho!"… "Oh Nami-san… You're here too… May I see you panties?"_

_A loud fist-to-skull crack answered him, and soon Brook was lying on his head and knees gurgling a last Yohohoho._

_-"Yes Zoro" yelled the Navigator shaking the very same fist in his direction "I trust that you have a damn good explanation! I DO need a proper sleep time not like these idiots! "._

_-"Naaami-swaaan is so lovely when she is grouchy!" noodled Curly-brow, some stupid hearts jumping out of his eye._

_-"Oh SHUT UP you too" and BAM the cook rejoined Brook on the floor."Melloriiiine"_

_A vein started twitching on the temple of Zoro, although he forced himself to maintain his calm._

_-"There is no attack." He said evenly, raising his hands for silence. "However, we have some kind of problem here". He sighed. "Robin is sick"._

_-"NANIII?" the whole crew started shouting at the same time._

_-"HOW CAN SHE BE SICK? ROBIN IS NEVER SICK" started Luffy._

_-"Is it…is it con-con-contagious?"_

_-"AAAWW MY BELOVED ROBIN-CHWAAAN"_

_-"NICO ROBIN IS SICK? IS IT SERIOUS ZORO-BRO?"_

_Meanwhile Zoro noticed that Nami remained silent and thoughtful. She raised her head staring at him. She looked troubled. _

_-"I knew it" she whispered. "I knew something was off this morning". _

_And she began telling them how Robin did look pale and unfocused this morning…but how it lasted a mere second or two and after that, everything seemed ordinary. How she tried to go fishing for information but the archeologist had evaded all questions with a smile of her own. _

_-"Are you sure not to know anything more? Everything you figure out can be a valuable clue to Chopper." The swordsman inquired._

_This startled the cook who stopped wailing about his precious Robin-chwan._

_-"What do you mean by _"everything can be a valuable clue to Chopper" _Moss-head?" He asked, glaring at the green-haired boy. _

_Zoro seized his fists. _

_-"Chopper doesn't know how to treat her….yet." he added afterward, in an effort to show his faith in the little furry doctor. "Right now, she is resting. The worst seems behind us."_

_-"Can we see her?" asked the orange haired girl._

_-"Tch… I don't know…better to wait for Chopper"._

_All the gang sat down, they all had various expressions ranging from anguish to hope. Sanji went to the kitchen to make a rapid breakfast since everyone was up. Brook was slowly playing his violin but all the others sat, watching from time to time to the door of the infirmary. Even Luffy was for once deadly serious._

_Finally, Chopper when went out on deck the sun started to rise. All eyes turned to the zoan._

_-"She is better now" he wavered "bu…but I do..don't know for how long…"gulping, he tried to steady himself "I still need to find the causal agent" ._

_The little reindeer bowed slightly his head ashamed of himself. Then he added:_

_-"I can let two people come in, no more because she needs her rest"._

_Of course it led to furious whisperings, but finally Luffy and Nami entered the room. Luffy because he was the captain, and Nami because she was the closest to Robin on the ship._

_They opened timidly the door, and approached the bed._

_On the bunk, a vision of Robin that neither of them had ever seen, granted them. She looked so tiny, lying as it, with her mane of black hair sprayed on the pillow. Her eyes were shut, with large black rings around them and a damp cloth rested on her forehead. Her cheekbones were flushed. A catheter, planted into the crook of her arm, was bound to a hose, connected to an IV- bag half full of liquid. All we could hear was the ragged breathing of the archeologist and the occasional ploc-ploc from the IV._

_Luffy and Nami looked at each other, for once, at loss for words. Then the straw-hat boy took Robin's hand in his._

_-"You're gonna get better Robin. I promise. You are one of my precious nakama after all". _

_On the other side of the bed, Nami took the other hand and kissed gently the older woman on her hair. _

_-"Be strong onee-san"._

_Suddenly, both of Robin's eyes popped up, but soon they rolled and the woman started convulsing, causing the hose to snatch. A droplet of blood began oozing._

_Chopper, who had watched the whole scene, went into action. He gripped her arm and thrust a needle under the skin. The convulsions ceased soon. _

"_You have to go please; I will take care of it". _

_They went out so quickly that Luffy brought down a pile of medical materiel. The reindeer sighed, and took a cotton ball to take care of the bloody mess. Then he seized a disposable infusion set and washed his hands. He spotted the vein on her other arm with the tourniquet, disinfected the skin and inserted a new catheter. After connected it to the IV bag, he took the decision to tie Robin's arm to the bed._

_Grabbing the blood sample he had collected before, he began looking for his microscope and his slides._

_All of a sudden a cold hand seized his heart. His slides were in the middle of the pile of material…All broken. _

…...

Back to the present

Chopper got up. He had asked to Franky to make him new slides but it took time. In the meantime he could not make much except to watch Robin. At least everything seemed to get better since the last stroke, two days ago.

As Zoro stood guard, he decided to go out on the deck to inhale a little fresh air.

The swordsman wasn't asleep; he was carefully sharpening his blades, by listening to Robin's breath.

He heard her breath accelerate and be transformed into moans. Worried, he got up and approached the bed. Robin gave the impression to fight against an imaginary being. Tears flowed along her cheeks and inarticulate sounds went out of her lips. Suddenly, she started screaming bloody murder. He had never heard such a sound. He did not hesitate one second and seizing her shoulders, he began shaking her, to wake her.

She opened her eyes, and during one or two very long second, he had the sensation she did not recognize him. And then, she blinked once, twice…and then…

-"Zoro?"

A whisper, almost a whimper, and oh boy Zoro could see that she felt devastated to show so much weakness, her which usually was so composed.

And at this very moment, he realized that he was literally lying down on her, his face at a shockingly short distance of hers. His brain shouted him to leave, but his body did not obey him anymore. He dove his eyes into hers. She was so attractive with her blushing cheeks, her erratic breath, her shiny eyes and her warm skin. He felt his pants tightening up. He needed all his self-control to not kiss her right now on the rocks.

But suddenly the connections with his brain restarted. Wait a minute… Blush? Warm skin? Shiny eyes? He put a hand on her forehead to verify his assumptions.

He was right.

The fever was back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay but here is the 4th chapter.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews :-).**

**I still don't own One Piece.**

With a start, Zoro get up in order to find Chopper. But he was stopped by Robin's hand. Her real one. Despite her state of weakness, she managed to get a strong grip of his arm. However, he could sense her finger shaking. Facing her, he raised an eyebrow.

-"What do you want? In case you would have not noticed it, you're sick and I'm not a doctor." He said more curtly than he would have wished it.

She slightly winced at his tone. But she firmly looked at him. Panting hard because of the fever, she swallowed and tugged on his shirt, and motioned him to come back close to her.

-"Hold on…" he began, but with a gesture, she silenced him.

-"Zoro", she declared, "I only want to thank you for having taken care of me that night". She paused. "And also these last two days". A hint of spark danced mischievously inside her eyes. "If I didn't know better I would say that you worry about me".

Zoro was blushing furiously. What the hell? The woman was dead sick and she was…. Teasing him?

-"Oi Onna! What are you talking about? I would have done it for anyone…tch" he mumbled.

-"Is that so, Kenshi-san?" asked the raven-haired woman with a knowing smile.

-"Fuck yeah, and what about using nicknames again? I thought we were past this point?" _Teme, what are you here arguing with her, go find Chopper._

-"Oh…Is that bothering you? _Kenshi-san?_ Since you don't call me by my name I thought it was alright, wasn't it?"

The woman was definitively teasing him. She was sitting her, with shining eyes and shaking hands but she was _making fun of him._ He had to admit she looked damn sexy in her nightgown. Besides, now that he thought about it, the sweat was sticking the fabric to places, and highlighted the curves of the young woman…Zoro shaked his head. _What are you thinking about, pervert!_

-"You are very talkative today" he said sarcastically trying to mask his embarrassment.

Robin wasn't fooled. She had seen the young man's gaze roam her body. She was accustomed to such behavior from men she was working with before, but with Zoro it was unusual. To her own surprise, she wasn't disgusted by his demeanor. Maybe it was the fever after all… but she was strangely aroused. Under the eyes of this fiery warrior she felt suddenly very aware of her lack of decent clothes.

-"Am I?" she murmured, raising her hand to dislodge a stray of hair from her eyes.

Zoro gulped. It was amazing how this simple gesture could turn him on like this. But it led to slide her nightgown and strip her other shoulder bare. He could see the bone of her clavicle from her beautiful neck to her shoulder. Her skin was white, almost translucent to the point he spotted some blue veins below. She looked so frail in this bed, with her mane of raven hair contrasting with the whiteness of her carnation. A desire to protect her, to take care of her seemed to burn into his core. He did not understand why. His entire life was focused to one goal. He didn't have time to take anything else in account. But when it came to Robin…this woman raised alien feelings inside him. Right now, he was fighting against the desire not to kiss her naked skin and make her whisper moans different from those induced by fever. He wanted to make her sweat but not because she was ill. The swordsman clenched his fist. What kind of pervert can be excited by an ill woman? But deep inside him, he knew that his emotions were not recent. The raven-haired archeologist pulled a rope in his heart for a long time. He had just reached the point of no return.

The green-haired boy was muttering under his breath, he did not realize that Robin was trying to get up, out of bed. It was not until the moment he felt a pressure on his arm that he realized that the woman was using him as a support to raise. She had already her legs out of the blanket. The sight of her toned tights barely hidden by the sheet caused a new torment for the swordsman. When he came to his senses she was already standing, heading toward the desk.

-"Oi" he sputtered "What are you doing? You're not supposed to leave the bed" _I knew it, I should have call Chopper the moment she awake._

-"Please, may you calm down Kenshi-san. I just want to drink some water" she answered calmly with her all-to-know smile.

-"I will give it to you, now lay down" he barked, blushing furiously at the thought of the double meaning of his words.

She looked down at him, once again surprised by the harshness of his tone, but she complied, and turning around, she tried to make her way to the bed. However, (she will always blame the weakness of her state) halfway through, she stumbled on her own feet and began to fall.

Zoro saw her collapse, and, thanks to his perfect reflexes, he quickly caught her and pressed her to his chest to keep her from getting hurt.

Robin had no time to cope. A moment before, she saw the ground dangerously close to her and the next minute, she was safe in strong arms. She felt dizzy; the scent of the swordsman overwhelmed her senses. A sensation of security took possession of her, and she leaned into the strong embrace.

Zoro did not know what to think. He had acted by instinct, but feeling the woman he wanted more than any others, hang on his neck was too much for him. He looked straight into her shining blue eyes. Her mouth was slightly open while she caught her breath. A vague of heat rolled over his body to go right inside his groin, and he felt his pants tighten. When she pressed herself further into him, he could not refrain a loud moan escape his lips.

Robin was just as turned on as Zoro. She didn't know if it was the fever, the weakness or anything, but she could feel him hard on her belly, and when she heard him make this sound she felt herself getting more aroused. She was craving to have his manly hands on her, and his lips, and all of him. She was panting heavily, but she was certain it was not caused by the fever this time.

-"Zoro…"

He silenced her by pressing his lips on hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**Hello everyone, I'm really sorry for the delay I have accumulated, but new job, new flat, new roommate and ... how to write a M chapter?**

**I want to thank all those who have left reviews and even those who don't but enjoy the story.**

**I want to leave a message here for TheQueen27 whose comment in her own work made me start writing again, so thank you :-).**

**WARNING :**

** THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF SMUT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I ADVISE YOU TO GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**THIS STORY IS NOW RATED M**

He silenced her by pressing his lips on hers.

To say Robin was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. Despite the fact she was flattered that Zoro watched over her, even in her wildest dreams she couldn't have imagine the chain of events leading to this kiss… and what a kiss.

Zoro's lips were strong and hot, he kissed her with raw desire, ignoring how his control slipped away. Robin's thoughts were a maelstrom of emotions. For once, her acute mind was not able to form a coherent idea. One thing filled her brain: how she wanted this kiss never ends. She suddenly felt the tip of a tongue stroking her lips, which sent a shockwave through her body to the depths of her belly. Unable to do otherwise, she was so consumed by the young swordsman, she opened her mouth and let the tongue stroking the inside. It was too much; she could not suppress a moan of pleasure. In response, he pressed harder against her, and she could feel something as hard as steel against her tight. Her head was spinning, her mind was like clouded, she dared dart her own tongue to battle with his and all of a sudden, it was just a fight for dominance inside their mouths. He finally released her allowing them to catch their breath. She was panting heavily but not only because of fever. Seeing her face flushed and lips parted, Zoro hardened even more, he needed her now.

He fell upon her again, and she gasped as he bit her throat. The young man kissed and nibbled his way down her throat to her collarbone. Shivers went through the raven haired woman; sparks of hot desire sparkled. It felt so good. The warmth of is breath and body combined with the chills the cold air sent through her burning back. She had never felt so wanton in the arms of a man. All her previous relationships were conducted for the purpose of calculating and cunning. When it comes to staying alive, many ways become possible. However, with Zoro, all traces of shrewdness were like erased from her mind and passion alone remained. Deep inside her, she knew that this fever-induced forwardness was largely responsible for her passionate answer, but she also knew that without the fever, she would never be able to let go her walls.

Zoro was like bewitched. He could not stop touching, kissing and licking the flawless skin of Robin. He knew there was something wrong with taking advantage of a sick woman, but nothing short of a marine attack could stop him. She was so soft and pliable in his arms. He was close to unleash the demon inside him to rip her nightgown off and drive himself inside her. Emboldened by these thoughts, he pressed against her, pushing forward, until her tights hit the bunk, forcing her to sit. Then he put her legs around his waist, grinding against her core. The delicious friction was enough to make them moan together. Grasping the straps of her nightgown, he slides them down her arms, baring her breasts. The sight astounded him; they looked so round and firm. Recapturing her mouth with his, supporting her back with one hand, he raised the other to caress slowly the side of her breast, circling it with his finger, eliciting a moan from Robin as she bucked her hips against his length. Groaning, he grabbed the breast and began to fondle it, then took her nipple and rolled it between his fingers. When the tip was very hard, he took it in his mouth and slid his tongue around. Feeling that he neglected the other side, he administered it the same treatment.

Robin was seeing stars, his hot tongue on her breasts, she felt the heat between her legs intensify, and her nightgown was soaked because of her excitement. Zoro's hands had left her breasts to get her buttocks and slid down her thighs. One of these came to the juncture between her thigh and her sex, and without hesitation, he began to caress her intimacy.

Robin's body arched in desire, the swordsman was teasing her, he just brushed against places that would give the most pleasure and it was slowly driving her crazy. His finger trailed the skin just aside the most sensitive part of her body. Her legs quivered. She bit her lip determined not to beg, but she was trapped between excitation and fever and her resolution became more and more thin. But when he grazed a particularly sensitive area she could not stand it anymore.

- "Zoro _please_" she half-murmured, half-moaned.

He felt his cock twitch.

-"Please what?" he said, feigning innocence

-"You _know _what"she answered an hint of exasperation in her tone.

He leaned over her, his lips brushing her ear:

-"I want you to say it Robin..say it..say that you want me!" he groaned.

His words, combined with his hot breath were enough to crumble her last barrier.

-"Please Zoro, I want you to fuck me".

_That _was his ruin. To see this delicate mouth uttering such words.

In a sudden movement, he plunged two fingers into her. Anticipating the reaction of the young woman, he had taken the precaution of pressing his hand against her mouth. He was rewarded with a vicious bite and muffled screams. Adopting a steady rhythm, he could not help but realize how Robin was exciting when she squirmed under him and as she tried at all costs to keep her moan for her. He felt pride swell realizing that it was he who had put her in such a state of surrender. Robin, whose mind still remained unattainable to many. Robin was there, naked in front of him, hair stuck to her forehead, legs spread apart to allow him better access, moaning his name in her ecstasy...

All at once she abruptly opened her eyes, grabbed his hand and he felt her walls contract around his fingers, her hips bucked fiercely against his hand while she rode her first orgasm.

While she was still in a state of post orgasmic bliss, he withdrew his hand, ignoring her wail of regret, knowing it would soon be replaced by something significantly larger. Then, not letting the young woman time to adapt, he tore his harimaki, threw it to a corner of the room, and lowering his pants he grabbed his cock with a firm hand and plunged into the depths of the archaeologist. He pushed up inside her in one long, smooth stroke, taking it slowly so she could adjust to the feeling. Her eyes widened, and she let out a little moan of desire as he sheathed himself entirely in her warm, wet heat.

He built a rhythmic slow and deep but soon she urged him with her mewls and her legs, to go deeper and faster and oh yes yes please please _please...there oh yes there Zoro yes again again again..._

Zoro seemed to sense her eagerness, and his thrusts became rougher, harder, he grabbed her ankles to spread her legs further and dive deeper and for a time the only audible sound was pants and slaps of flesh against flesh. The green haired swordsman then slipped a hand between them to rub at her swollen clit with his dexterous fingers.

And stars explode behind Robin eyes. Zoro held her up as she rode out her orgasm, clinging to him and mewling inside his ear. After regaining some control over her body she could feel him getting closer and suddenly he came hard, groaning and panting inside her mouth, before collapsing his frame on top of Robin.

After a moment, he managed to pull himself free and smiling to Robin he grabbed a towel to clean himself, then handed it to the young women.

Before being able to exchange a single word they both heard clearly the click of hooves on the wood, approaching the infirmary slowly but surely...

**Aww I'm sorry for the clifhanger :-)**

**So far I know how to finish this story, but it's easier in French I must confess. **

**Reviews are always welcome and thanks for reading :-).**


End file.
